No way around the system
by Skovko
Summary: Ronda Rousey has joined the RAW roster but she's not welcome. When you go around the system to get an easy way in, there's gonna be hell to pay.


**TODAY**

"Shit!" Sasha hissed.  
"Served her right!" Asuka growled.  
"Fuck!" Dana muttered. "We took it too far. Didn't we, guys? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy we did it, but we took it too far."

Kachina snapped her head up and looked at Dana before looking through all of the women from the RAW roster. No one looked like they had any regrets by what they had just done together and that was the only thing that mattered.

"We all did it," she said.

 **YESTERDAY**

"Motherfucking piece of shit!" Kachina shouted.

Dean chuckled as he entered the house, hearing his girlfriend swearing at the top of her lungs. He followed the string of other loud curse words until he finally located her in their homemade mini gym in the garage that was linked with the house. He watched her from the open door while she looked like she was trying to kill the punching bag.

"What's gotten into you today?" He chuckled.

She stopped punching and snapped her head in his direction. Sweat was dripping down her forehead so it was clear she had been going at it for a while.

"Ronda fucking Rousey!" She growled.  
"Oh yeah, that bitch joined the roster," Dean shook his head.

He moved from the door and over to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"You know she ain't got shit on you," he said.  
"She ain't got shit on me or any of the other women on the roster. Women that actually deserve to be there. We fought our way through the indie scenes and NXT for years to get where we are," she said.  
"I know, baby," he said.  
"It's not fair!" She growled.  
"I know that too," he said.

He leaned out to look at her, moving his hands up to dry her face from sweat.

"Just because some fanboys out there got a huge hard on and like to jerk off and cream all over themselves when they see her, it's not fair to any of you," he continued.  
"Thanks," she managed to give him a little smile.

She knew it wasn't just him trying to make things better. It was him being honest. Whenever someone got around the system like that, it pissed off everyone that had fought for years to get where they were.

"You know you got all of the men in your corner too, right? Just before coming home I talked to Seth and Roman and even Roman let out words I didn't think were in his vocabulary," he said.  
"It's not right. They're gonna push someone further down for her. People like Alicia and Dana will suffer even more than they already are," she said.  
"Then do something about it," he said.

She looked up in his eyes and saw a dark look that he didn't get very often but she knew it meant danger in one way or another. Never danger aimed at her, he would never go down that dark of a path, but danger nonetheless.

"What are you talking about?" She asked lowly.  
"Do something!" He said firmly.  
"Like what?" She asked.  
"Gather the troops and teach the bitch a fucking lesson," he answered.

 **TODAY**

"We all did it," Kachina repeated. "We all killed her."  
"Am I supposed to feel bad about this?" Nia asked. "Because I really don't."  
"Me neither," Alexa said.  
"If anyone feels anything besides relief, now is the time to speak up," Kachina said.

Everyone looked around at each other but no one said a word. Most of them just shrugged their shoulders and smiled while looking down at the beaten up and dead body in front of them.

"Alright, let's go," Kachina said.  
"Where to?" Alicia asked.  
"Our alibi. Dean and some of the guys started the party without us but they all swear we were there the entire evening. The grill is on and we all had burgers," Kachina answered.  
"I could eat," Mickie said.  
"Yeah, beating someone to death sure makes you hungry," Nia chuckled.

For some weird reason that little statement was all it took to make everyone laugh.

"Just so we're clear..." Kachina started.  
"We were never here," Sasha finished and looked down at Ronda one last time. "Fucking bitch had it coming. She should have gone to NXT along with her three little buddies."


End file.
